This collaborative study proposes a broad spectrum of cancer control interventions intended to prevent the occurrence of cancer, enhance screening and early detection, increase access to clinical trials, improve adherence to treatment, and determine the socioeconomic risks associated with cancer in minority groups. This coordinated set of research activities is made possible by a consortium of the three cancer centers at Drew University School of Medicine and Science, the University of California at Los Angeles, the University of Southern California and the Los Angeles County department of Public Health. All activities will focus on a low income, largely Black and Latino population in South Central and East Los Angeles. The studies are to be associated with a targeted public education and information effort and the primary and secondary prevention activities are to be church-based and institutionalized. There will be an assessment of effectiveness by changes in knowledge, attitudes and behaviors, by changes in the percentage of persons screened in accordance with NCI guidelines, and changes in cholesterol. Clinical trials will be started at the Martin Luther King/Drew Hospital and they will be increased at the Los Angeles County/USC Hospital, thereby significantly increasing the enrollment of minority patients. The study of adherence to chemotherapy will be conducted at the Los Angeles County/USC Hospital. The socioeconomic study will be based on data from the Cancer Surveillance Program.